Wedding Day Reflections
by EaglesSpirit
Summary: KeikoYusuke oneshot. Lots of fluff. My first POV. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Basically this goes through Keiko and Yusuke's different POVs as the wedding is progressing. very cute!


AN: Ok, I know I am working on my story Someone to Lovebut I had this idea and I couldn't wait any longer to write it. It's a one-shot with Keiko and Yusuke. I couldn't resist considering I am currently on a major Yusuke kick.

Shizu: First Hiei, now Yusuke! What next?

Tiff: I... uh... don't know?

Telle: Kurama! Kurama! Kurama!

Tiff: Hmmm...

Shizu: rolls eyes and thinks: what am I ever going to do about these two?

Disclaimer: If I haven't even watched YYH, why the heck would think I own it? I don't!

I am begging you to please review telling me I am a sucky author and desperately need to quit. If you think I am all right, then please say so. And NO flaming. Thank you

* * *

Wedding Day Reflections

Keiko's POV

I stand here at the front of the church waiting for my cue to start my walk down the aisle. I am more nervous now than I have been on any other day of my life. Here I am standing in my long white flowing wedding gown hoping and praying that Yusuke won't have a problem with how I look. Trance-like I watch my bridesmaids glide down the aisle. First Botan, then Yukina and finally Shizuru.

"What?" I hear myself saying. My mother is nudging me toward the door telling me that it is time. I'm gliding down the aisle past my friends and family toward the one I love. Yusuke Urameshi. The name brings a smile to my lips. "Why did I choose ever choose you?" I would ask him. "Well, because I'm the greatest," he would reply and I would playfully smack him.

I have now stopped walking. I have reached my destination next to Yusuke at the wedding altar. I mechanically repeat my vows afraid to say or do anything for fear lest my knees buckle and I faint on my wedding day.

A voice registers in my head. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The man's words register finality. I realize now that there is no turning back.

I turn to look at Yusuke. He looks so handsome and manly in his tux. I now realize that this is the only time he has ever agreed to dress up for. I find myself gazing into his chocolate brown eyes and I lose myself in them. I am now aware of his one arm encircling my waist as his other is reaching up my neck and into my hair. My own hands find their way around his back and into his hair. I close my eyes and our lips meet. It is the moment that I have waited my entire life for and I am unwilling to bring it to an end.

I hear chuckling around me as I realize I have been kissing Yusuke for a full thirty seconds. Very reluctantly I let him go so I can turn and face everyone. _What is happening_ I suddenly think for I am no longer standing on my feet. I look at Yusuke and realize that he has picked me up with one arm behind my back and the other beneath my knees and is now spinning me around. He leans close to my ear and asks, "Will you still try to smack me if I decide to look up your skirt now, Mrs. Urameshi?" I find myself replying with "I will if you do it in front of everyone!" He laughs, kisses me on the nose and carries me down the aisle.

I smile and lean my head against his chest. _Yes_, I think to myself, _I'm ready to start life as Mrs. Keiko Urameshi._

_**XXX**_

Yusuke's POV

_This is it_, I think to myself, _I am settling down and getting married._ I feel more nervous than I did when I was ready to face the judges to earn my black belt and qualify as an instructor. _Why do they make these darn suits so dad burn hot?_ I look at the three men standing near me and they are all as calm as can be. From my best man, Kuwabara, to Kurama and down to Hiei standing on the very end. I look down the aisle and see the bridesmaids walking down the aisle ready to take their places. I look back again only to see Keiko making her way down the aisle in her long, flowing, white gown. _She is drop-dead gorgeous_ I think to myself.

She walks up the stairs and stands next to my side. We turn to the pastor and I repeat my vows subconsciously not even aware of what I am saying. My mind is on the brown-eyed beauty standing next to me.

"I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." _It's done _I think._ There is no turning back._

I turn toward my Keiko and gaze into her eyes. I subconsciously put my one arm around her waist and the other up her neck and into her hair as I feel her arms encircling around my own back and neck. I watch her close her eyes and I lean down and kiss her thoroughly. To long for the audience likes however. I very gently let her go so I can turn and face everyone. My gaze lingers on the back of Keiko's head and I can resist no longer. In one fluid motion my right arm knocks out her knees while my left arm catches her. I start spinning her around much to the audience's delight.

Deciding to be funny I lean over to her ear and ask her, "Will you still try to smack me if I decide to look up your skirt now, Mrs. Urameshi?" I find myself listening to her reply: "I will if you do it in front of everyone!" I laugh, kiss her on the nose and carry her down the aisle. I feel her lean her head across my chest and I think to myself _It's over. I am a married man with my treasure in my arms. I'm ready to face life with Mrs. Urameshi always by my side.

* * *

AN: So did you like it? I hope you did. These are the first POVs I have ever done. Possibly more to follow with different characters... _

_littletiffychan_


End file.
